Epiri/Epiri(EPIRI – THE CRADLE OF ALBANIAN PEOPLE (PART II))
http://www.albpelasgian.com/epiri-the-cradle-of-albanian-people-part-ii.htm In the first part ‘Epiri-The Cradle of the Albanian People’, we have argued in a summarized manner some of the important facts cited in the chronics of the old authors but also of those modern, that Epiri population has never been Greek; that it was with an Illyrian content that was part of a Pelasgian complex. The main purpose of this study in continuance is to make known the continuity of ethnicity Illyro-Albanians in Epir from middle-ages all the way to our days. On the Humanitarian Albanian books (Barleti, Frengu, Bardhi, etc) is mentioned at the same time the concept of ‘Albania’ ‘Epir’ and ‘Macedonia’ to mark the same place; the place of Albanians that according to the writings of the renowned British ethnograph H. Brailsford: “” The frequent utilization and confound of these three terms to mark the same place it gives sufficient support for the establishment of continuance that the historical homogeneity of of these three ethno-geographic concepts. “” , says historian Gazmend Shpuza. It is not necessary to bring here the whole documentation of the Scanderbeg epoch to affirm the above mentioned, but what is more important is that Albanians in middle-ages have been identified off and on as Arber and Epirotes. “” writes Sutherland Menzies. Precisely, Albanians have stored in their collective memories the historical consciousness of glorious times of Alexander the Great and Pirro of Epirus (albanian heroes) better than anyone else. ‘‘ . A picture showing the unforgettable king of Epir Pyrrhus of Epir (319-272 BC), and around him commanders, solders and people. Notice the white cap of this men and its similiarities with Traditional Albanian Cap. The most important biographer of Scanderbeg Marin Barleti, with a origin from Shkodra, in the title of his book that came out in 1508-1510 called Scanderbeg “”, meanwhile the second edition of this book translated in German by Johannes Pinicianus was titled “” () connecting it in a way with the ancient past with that of today. Let’s stop at the ethnic structure of Epir on the middle-ages period; how does it consists in Epir the ethnographic structure in the historical context? Based on judgment of a Byzantine writer of 14th century, we learn that Epir even in middle-ages was inhabited by Illyrian race: “” . Every documentation for the historical period in report evokes strongly the immovable presence autochthon of Albanians in this vast region. Even the geographic description of a big number of geographers and different travelers are in the same idea that Epir is framed within Albanian integral, not only in the geographic concept, but of that ethnic, linguistic, cultural, etc. The New York Magazine, ‘‘ writes: “” Meanwhile, the famous British poet and traveler Lord Byron in the letter that he writes to Henry Drury on May 3, 1810 writes: ”. Another traveler, Viscountess Strangford in ‘’ writes: ‘”. Another historian Edison L. Clark says: “”. Beside this are a big number of proves that the realm of the Albanian language has comprise all Epirus: “”() writes Friedrich Max Müller. Epir in centuries has been one of the regions with most sensational historical events where there has been always shown always to have been Albanian families living and also rule. Is known historically that after 1375 in these regions lied the principality of Gjin Bue Shpata. After year 1385 its ruler was Gjin Zenebishi. In this historical trail, is very important tu underline also the time of Pashalluk and the most vigorously Albanian ruler Ali Pashe Tepelena (1741-1822) who ‘’(). Meanwhile John Lee Comstock for the capital of Pashallek of Ali Pashe Tepelena says: “…’ (). William Guthrie calls Yanina as one of the biggest Albanian cities: ‘” ). Except Yanina as Albanian city, other cities of Epir or South Albania were Albanian: “”). Over the time of the Ottoman Empire, all part of Epir or south Albania were a part of Yanina Vilayet. ‘’(. Except this exist even a big number documentation over the demography of the Vilajet of Yanina. Very important to mentioned are the registering statistics of the year 1905-1906 in the book of the most known historian , “” 1919 where he underlines that in Epir were residing (. Except this in continuance you will have the chance to see a big number of maps that show Epir as part of Albania. In conclusion of all these evidences and facts that unfolded in this modest summary is the presence of the Albanians in Epirus that has never been absent. The general number of linguistic facts, ethnological, anthropological, geographical and graphic maps give a conclusive result the fact that Epirus has been and will be ‘ (1) Henry N. Brailsford ‘Macedonia: Its races and Their Future’ 1906, pg. 88 (2)Gazmend Shpuza, ‘Nga Arbëreshët, perms epirotëve, te shqiptarët’ (From the Arberesh, through Epitoas to Albanians) http://www.aiitc.org/universi/nr3/studime2.html (3) Sutherland Menzies ‘Turkey Old and New’, 1880, pg. 356 (4) Edith Durham ‘Some tribal origins, laws and customs of the Balkans’ London, 1928, pg.237 (5) History of Albanian People, Pristina 1999, pg.43 (6) The Eclectic Magazine of foreign Literature, science, and art. January to April, 1863, W.H.Bidwell, New York 1863, pg. 379 (7) Life, Letters, and Journals of Lord Byron by Baron George Noël Gordon Byron, 1844, pg.103 (8) Viscountess Strangford ‘The eastern shores of the Adriatic in 1863’ London 1864, pg. 2 (9) Edison L.Clark “Races of the European Turkey, their history, situation and prospectus”, New York, Brodway, 1878, fq.751 (10) Friedrich Max Müller ‘‘The Languages of the Seat of War in the East’ 1855, page 58 (11) James Minahan “Encyclopedia of the Stateless Nations: S-Z” 2002, pg. 579 (12) John Lee Comstock ‘History of the Greek revolution” 1828 pg. 86 (13) William Guthrie ‘A new geographical, historical, and commercial grammar’ 1843 pg. 463 (14) System of Universal Geography, Founded on the Works of Malte-Brun and Balbi, 1842, page 611 (15) Misha Glenny “The Balkans: Nationalism, War & the Great Powers, 1804-1999, published 2002, page 27 (16) History of Albanian People, Pristina 1999, pg. 219). Attachment of maps: 1. This map is showing the boundaries of Albania till Gulf of Corinth near the Peleopponesus Peninsula. Map 2: This map showing that wholly Epir was inhabited in compact manner by Albanians. Meanwhile, the rest of Kingdom of Greece is inhabited by large ethnic Albanians marked with a green color.. Map 3: This map shows as always the incontestable presence of the Albanians in these regions (southern Albania or Epir). ~Carte Ethnographique de la Turquie D’Europe~ Map 4: This map shows that Albania bounded at south with Livadia (as a result the entirely region of Epir is Albanian land). Map 5: The four Vilayets of Albania during the Ottoman Empire.